Third Time's the Charm
by Thirrin73
Summary: A collection of three-sentence drabbles of various pairings and plots.
1. Chapter 1 - ItaSaku

**title:** Third Time's the Charm

**summary:** A collection of three-sentence drabbles of various pairings and plots.

**pairing:** many

**genre:** MANY

**AU?:** yes, sometimes

**warning:** ? really short drabbles oops

**disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and its characters rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**notes:** Gosh wow I'm really sorry that its been so long since I've updated anything! And, those of you who are following me, are probably less than pleased that you received a 'new story' notification rather than a 'new chapter' one sjdklfjslkd

Anyways, this is, as the summary says, a collection of drabbles that I've written in the past year or so, all of which can be found on my tumblr. These drabbles are results of pairing/prompts that I've received on tumblr and I though it would be nice to share them here uvu I've got about 80 drabbles I think so I'll probably be updating this daily for a while ahahaha. If you like how these look, go ahead and hop on over to my tumblr and send me a prompt!

Once again, I'm terribly sorry for absence. I do plan on updating my fics soon, as well as starting some new stories!

A majority of these are Sakuracentric, but there are a few other pairings mixed in with the others! They're all only 3 sentences long, so these drabbles are going to be very very very short. Lots of different plots and various levels of romance; a few crossovers too! I only put Sakura as the main character since she is in most of them sjdklf

Enjoy!

**::**

_**Third Time's the Charm**_

_**Chapter 1 - ItaSaku**_

**::**

**prompt: **ItaSaku on a paintball-range.

**::**

To say Sakura was surprised when Itachi suddenly dove in front of her, taking the full force of the paintballs aimed at her, was a complete understatement. She sent him a bemused look and loomed over his fallen form, hands on her hips as she eyed the blue splatters covering him while he stared nonchalantly up at her.

"You're such an idiot; we're on different teams, remember?"

**::**

**notes:** Like I said, really short. I'll post another tomorrow; I hope you can all forgive me for my inactivity!


	2. Chapter 2 - SasoSaku

_**Third Time's the Charm**_

_**Chapter 2 - SasoSaku**_

**::**

**prompt: **SasoSaku bakery AU.

**::**

Sasori silently eyed Sakura, a bowl of buttermilk frosting in his hands, and contemplated the bit of flour on her cheek. He called her name and, just as she turned to look at him, held the wooden spoon up and dabbed a bit of frosting onto her nose.

She sputtered, of course, and her face turned as red as the cherries on the table when he leaned towards her and licked the frosting off, a sly smirk appearing on his face as he licked his lips and muttered, "Yum."


	3. Chapter 3 - KakuSaku

_**Third Time's the Charm**_

_**Chapter 3 - KakuSaku**_

**::**

**prompt:** Kakuzu as bank manager and Sakura as his brand new secretary on her first week. Props if you can somehow include inappropriate!Hidan

**::**

Kakuzu scowled as he watched his new secretary drop a file, papers flying everywhere, but turned his glare onto his idiot best friend as the silver-haired man laughed aloud, having just groped the girl's rear. He was about to intervene and tell Hidan to leave Haruno alone and get out of the building when he watched, pleasantly surpised, as the pinkette pulled back a fist and delivered a powerful punch to Hidan's face, cutting the man's laugh short as he yelped and cursed.

He smiled, eyeing the girl with approval and wondered if timing his coffee break perfectly with hers would count as a date.


	4. Chapter 4 - ShisuiSaku

**notes:** I didn't have time to post anything yesterday, so two today uvu

**::**

_**Third Time's the Charm**_

_**Chapter 4 - ShisuiSaku**_

**::**

**prompt:** Shisui/Sakura in a mafia au

**::**

She eyed the man with unveiled contempt, holding a hand to her bloody arm, and motioned for him to leave. He simply grinned and tugged on the front of Sakura's coat, pulling her down a bit to press a quick to her lips, ignoring the sound of muffled shouts.

Shisui whispered into her ear, cocking his gun on his shoulder, "Punks are here for me, not you babe; I've got your back."


	5. Chapter 5 - MadaSaku

**_Third Time's the Charm_**

**_Chapter 5 - MadaSaku_**

**::**

**prompt: ** MadaSaku in which Sakura is the nurse tending to Izuna in his last days at the hospital and Madara visits every day

**::**

Izuna smiled, absentmindedly giving his brother's hand a squeeze, as the pretty pink-haired nurse came into the room, emerald eyes darting towards the sleeping form of Madara. She sends him a comforting smile before going about her duties in the room, sending occasional glances at the sleeping man.

Izuna smiles again, glad to have been able to watch such a lovely bond form between two people he cared deeply for - glad that his last moments would be in the company of such a blissful love.


	6. Chapter 6 - DeiSaku

**_Third Time's the Charm_**

**_Chapter 6 - DeiSaku_**

**::**

**prompt:** Sakura/Deidara art school au in which sakura is the live model

**::**

Sakura was an expert at keeping a straight face; she needed to be considering that she had to stand still for at _least_ two hours and not give away how godawful uncomfortable and embarassed she felt.

She really wasn't sure if the other nude models were feeling as awkward as she was but, before she could sneakily steal a peek at the others around her, she accidentally caught the eye of the (wow he's really pretty) blonde artist that was sketching her nude form and her composure broke and her face turned red and _oh my god break eye contact NOW._

The little shit just sent her a grin, turning a page in his sketchbook to a clean page and quickly scribbling something onto the paper before holding up the book, his phone number scrawled elegantly in much too neat handwriting.


	7. Chapter 7 - PeinSaku

_**Third Time's the Charm**_

_**Chapter 7 - PeinSaku**_

**::**

**prompt:** Sakura/Pein - the classic young babysitter/young single dad scenario (_? I honestly didn't know how to go about this one_)

**::**

Sakura hadn't expected him home so early, to be honest, but she quietly closed her book and stood to greet Pein as he shuffled into the house, sending her a drowsy nod.

"They're both in bed, Sir, so I'll just-" She was cut off, however as he simply shook his head and grabbed her wrist, plopping down on the couch and pulling her down after him to sit next to her.

He fell asleep, head resting on her shoulder and she couldn't help but smile, brushing a few orange strands of hair out of his closed eyes as she curled up next to the young man, soon falling asleep herself.


	8. Chapter 8 - PeinSaku

**_Third Time's the Charm_**

**_Chapter 8 - PeinSaku_**

**::**

**prompt: **PeinSaku highschool AU, with your basic football/soccer player x class president. Sakura's being the athlete, Pein the academic.

**::**

"I've seen you watching her; dude you obviously have a crush, you should totally ask her ou-" Pein cut Konan off with a simply hand-raise, adjusting his tie as they walked down the hallway, list of events for this month's fundraiser rolling around in his head.

"I do _not_ like that barbaric, brute, _annoying _girl, do you hear me Ko-"

He was then cut off by said brute girl as she accidentally walked right into him, attention momentarilly elsewhere as she'd been mentally going over a few strategies for the upcoming game, and would have fallen over had Pein not quickly caught her arm, pulling the pinkette to his chest as his heart thudded in his chest and his face turned pink at her greatful smile.


	9. Chapter 9 - NaruSaku

**_Third Time's the Charm_**

**_Chapter 9 - NaruSaku_**

**::**

**prompt: **Naruto/Sakura kicked out of a movie theater.

**::**

Sakura wasn't sure if it was Naruto's insistent whining that, "This movie is so _boring_, Sakura-chan; lets go see something fun, like Wreck-It Ralph," and him throwing popcorn at the screen or simply her shout of, "Shut up, Naruto or so help me-!" that was the last straw for the other movie-goers.

They were soon escorted out of the theater and promptly banned the moment Naruto threw a hissy fit and chucked his box of Junior Mints at the mall cop.

Of course, afterwards, they were both curled up on Sakura's couch, watching Tangled as they both shared a bowl of popcorn and a few kisses.


	10. Chapter 10 - PeinKonan

**_Third Time's the Charm_**

**_Chapter 10 - PeinKonan_**

**::**

**prompt: **Pein/Konan in a nightclub

**::**

It was some time between the erratic dancing and the much-desired kiss that Konan realized that she was really exhausted. She took a break from the dancefloor, moving nimbly through the crowd to the bar as Pein trailed behind her, a smirk at his lips.

After a couple drinks, a few more kisses, and a bunch of dancing, they both retired to Pein's apartment, though they ended up using the bed for rather different reasons than they first intended.


	11. Chapter 11 - OroIno

**_Third Time's the Charm_**

**_Chapter 11 - OroIno_**

**::**

**prompt: **Student/teacher, Ino/Orochimaru.

**::**

If anyone asked, Ino would simply say that she was jealous of Orochimaru-sensei's much too lustrous hair (because, damn, it shined more than hers and was probably softer than Neji's and that's saying something) and that was the reason why she was staring at him so much and why she kept stealing those occasionaly glances.

And, everytime he asked the class if anyone had the answer to the Physics question on the board, her hand would instantly shoot into the air and her heart would pound when he turned his lovely golden gaze on his prize student and she would return the smile.

No one really wondered why she seemed to be slacking in all of her classes, except for that one, because everyone was pretty sure they already knew the answer.


	12. Chapter 12 - KabuSaku

**_Third Time's the Charm_**

**_Chapter 12 - KabuSaku_**

**::**

**prompt:** Sakura/Kabuto assassins AU

**::**

She eyed him with a gratuitous amount of suspicion, emerald gaze narrowed as he spun her around and dipped her while they danced. He was fully aware of the knife hidden in the sleeve of her dress, his own resting against his leg in his boot.

For now, they would simply dance, sending each other very resentful looks, until the party dispersed and only one was left standing.


	13. Chapter 13 - MultiSaku

_**Third Time's the Charm**_

_**Chapter 13 - MultiSaku**_

**::**

**prompt: **MultiSaku, red strings of fate

**::**

Sakura contemplated the many strands of string that branched off from the one tied to her pinky, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

When that fortune teller had said that she'd show the pinkette the many possible paths of her love-life, she thought she'd end up with maybe two or three possible love interests, certainly not _this_ many.

Soon enough though, her vision returned to real-time and the many faces of possibilities swam through her head as she could still feel the red string tied around her finger.


	14. Chapter 14 - HidaHina

_**Third Time's the Charm**_

_**Chapter 14 - HidaHina**_

**::**

**prompt: **Hinata/Hidan - shy rich girl finds her backbone with the help of a rebellious punk boy (bonus points for protective!neji)

**::**

"No, no; you have to keep your wrist straight when you throw a punch," He said, holding his hand up again for her to punch.

Hinata's face was contorted in deep concentration as she threw her fist forwards again, grinning in delight at the loud smack of skin on skin.

Hidan grinned as well, shaking his hand a little (that one had hurt, holy shit) and quickly grabbed the girl's hand, both of them laughing to themselves, and lead her out of gym as her enraged cousin suddenly burst in, yelling for him to, "Get away from my cousin this moment, you good for nothing delinquent!"


	15. Chapter 15 - YahiSaku

**_Third Time's the Charm_**

**_Chapter 15 - YahiSaku_**

**::**

**prompt:** Yahiko/Sakura stuck in an elevator?

**::**

Sakura stared wistfully at the doors of the elevator, willing them to open with her mind, before sighing and plopping down in a corner, face twisted in irritation as Yahiko kept bouncing a tennis ball off the wall, reciting really cheesy jokes aloud to himself, even though he knew they were annoying her.

"I swear to god, if you don't shut the fuck up I'm going to shove that tennis ball down your throat," she growled, giving his shoulder a half-hearted push from her place beside him.

He caught the ball, and sent her a raised eyebrow, cutting himself off mid-punchline as he leaned over and kissed her cheek, muttering, "I'm sure you can convince me to shut up in a much more pleasant manner," under his breath.


	16. Chapter 16 - GaaHina

**_Third Time's the Charm_**

**_Chapter 16 - GaaHina_**

**::**

**prompt: **Hinata/Gaara Beauty and the Beast

**::**

She could honestly say that he was beastly, what with his ferocious attitude, the cold, hate-filled looks, and the angry snarl that he emitted anytime someone came too close.

Of course, that frightening aura completely washed away every time Hinata was near him, her hand resting gently on shoulder as she smiled at him and brushed a few strands of his wonderfully red hair out of his eyes, delighted when he return a smile of his own, very small but still enough to make her heart flutter.

After all, it was beauty that tamed the beast.


	17. Chapter 17 - ShikaTema

**_Third Time's the Charm_**

**_Chapter 17 - ShikaTema_**

**::**

**prompt:** Shika/Tema Jane Austen

**::**

Hands on her hips and her lips twisted to the side as she quirked an eyebrow, Temari contemplated the boy leaning against the tree, a book in his hands as he read peacefully, blatantly ignoring her.

She grinned and sat down next to Shikamaru, nudging his shoulder as she glanced over at the crisp pages of the book, reading a few lines to herself.

"Before you ask, no, this is not just a reading assignment," he muttered, leaning a little closer to her as he turned a page of _Pride and Prejudice_.


	18. Chapter 18 - PeinSaku

**_Third Time's the Charm_**

**_Chapter 18 - PeinSaku_**

**::**

**prompt: **Pein/Sakura with him as a patient and her as the doctor

**::**

Every day she came into his room, pink hair pulled back in a loose bun and her white labcoat billowing out behind her as she quickly moved around the room, checking charts and monitors and medical instruments.

Each time she came close to him, adjusting or checking or asking him how he was doing, he could feel his heart beat faster and his face heat up.

The first few times, she'd thought there was something seriously wrong, but she quickly realized just why her patient's heart raced and found herself incredibly amused and flattered, which left her looking forward to each day more and more, and, at the same time, dreading the day he would be permitted to leave.


	19. Chapter 19 - SasuSaku

**_Third Time's the Charm_**

**_Chapter 19 - SasuSaku_**

**::**

**prompt:** Sakura/Sasuke, SAT study session

**::**

She's biting her lip again and its driving him crazy, to the point where he can no longer focus on the notes and books and papers on the table and instead he's staring at her mouth, pen held loosely in his hand as his foot taps distractedly.

Sakura glances up at him, quirking a much too perfect eyebrow and he immediately sends her a glare, inwardly blaming the pinkette for his most recent drop in grades.

She was much too distracting; it would be best to move these study sessions out of the library and to his house.


	20. Chapter 20 - NejiTen

**notes:** im a weenie and missed a few days sorry

**::**

**_Third Time's the Charm_**

**_Chapter 20 - NejiTen_**

**::**

**prompt: **Neji/Tenten modern au, with cockblocking Hiashi

**::**

In all actuality, it'd started out with the two watching a simple movie and sharing a bowl of mini-oreos, but then Tenten had grabbed the last treat for herself and, no, you don't eat the last of Neji's oreos this _is not something you should do_, and now she was straddling him, a pillow held threateningly over her head as he stared up at her from his place on his back, having tried to wrestle the last oreo from her.

Neji had, of course, done the most sensible thing in such a situation and immediately began to tickle her, climbing on top of her curled up form as she laughed and laughed and screamed at him to stop.

It would be just their luck that Neji's uncle would burst into the room just as they'd locked eyes and began to violently make out, the forgotten oreo tossed somewhere off to the side.


End file.
